Sink or Swim
by FireDragonJJ
Summary: What secrets lie behind the doors of SPR? As Mai, a perky part-timer just wants to spend a hot day at a pool, her boss thinks otherwise. With a little bit of blackmail involved, is it possible that many of Naru's weaknesses can be revealed? Slight Mairu. One-shot


_The day Oliver Davis made the biggest mistake of his life_ …

Mai groaned. It was the hottest day of July and her boss was just sitting in his office, sipping his hot tea as if the heat didn't even phase him.

"Out of all our days, now the AC decides to shut down?"

Naru sighed as he put down his tea.

"Mai, I don't pay you to lounge in my office. Why don't you make yourself useful and fill in the files from the previous case?"

Mai grumbled as she got up, "Narcissistic, egotistical jer-."

"Jou-chan", a voice said as two familiar faces came in.

"Oh hey Bou-san, Ayako, what are you guys doing here? Is there a new case?"

"Aww don't say that, couldn't our excuse just be to see you?"

"Well if that is all, you may take your leave. We don't need more distractions for Mai" Naru sighed exasperatedly.

"HEY! Also what's the real reason you guys decided to see us?"

"Can't hide anything from you. We thought that since it's a really hot day, and we aren't on a case, that a day at the pool would be a nice surprise." The monk said to the young psychic.

"Oh that sounds wonderful! If only there was a way I could go home early from work…" Mai said while looking at her boss.

"Mai…you're the only one who meets a benefit from working here. If you don't want to do your job, I'm sure someone else would be willing to take your place" Naru said not even bothered to throw Mai a glance.

"I bet you just don't want to admit your hot! No normal human could actually withstand this heat!"

"Mai, unlike you, such meaningless things like the weather won't bother my work effort, so I suggest you go back to your desk before I take your absence from your paycheck" Naru said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh that's right you're so cold-hearted I forgot the heat shouldn't phase you" Mai mumbled. " Maybe you just don't know how to swim! Which is why you're avoiding a heavenly day at the pool!

For a second Naru looked a bit discontent, but that feeling was gone in a flash.

"Maybe you should use that brain of yours instead of concerning yourself with trivaling thoughts."

As everyone was focusing on the usual banter of the ghost hunters, Takigawa decided to look elsewhere. Something caught his eye. It was the distressed face of Lin.

" _Lin never looks worried, it seems like what Mai said to Naru is having more of an effect on both the usually calm and stoic men"_ the monk thought to himself.

"Hey Lin, I take it that you don't know how to swim either like good ol' Oliver Davis over there, right?" Takigawa joked."Must be a thing in the West."

"Actually my swimming is as fluent as my Kanji, I could also say the same about Naru" Lin replied.

"Wait, Lin-san, you said that Naru's fluency in Kanji is the same as his swimming skills," Mai gasped, "Does this mean Naru can't actually swi-"

"Lin, I never gave you permission to share my personal information, also Mai, that just gives me more of a reason not to go" Naru said now giving his full attention.

"Hmmm," Mai said as she put her hand to her chin ,"Maybe we should invite a certain celebrity medium as well… I'm sure she'll love to come"

"Mai…" Naru warned, "Stop your silly antics, I'll go, Hara-san doesn't need to know."

"Naru why are you so stub- wait what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Mai."

Everyone including Lin just looked at Naru in shock. Suddenly laughter started. Everyone knew how Naru was full of pride and anyone with the upper-hand, he couldn't stand. All because Mai threatened him in telling Masako, that he decided to go?

"Wow if only we knew that blackmail was his weakness…" Ayako said now in tears from the hard laughter.

Naru just gave them a cold-glare which made everyone shut their mouths. "Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots" Naru groaned while massaging his forehead. "If we're going swimming I prefer, we book our own private pool."

" _Hmm Naru swimming… I wonder what he'll look like without a shirt" Mai thought while blushing. "I bet he would look even more attractive in just his swimsuit- wait swimsuit_? Oh shoot I don't have a swimsuit!"

"Don't worry Mai, I'll help you get a swimsuit! Let's shop together!" The Monk shouted.

Naru threw him an icy-glare while Ayako banged her purse against his head.

"Ow! what did I say wrong?" Takigawa murmured.

"Shut-up you stupid monk. Don't worry Mai, let's shop together. I need to get a new bathing suit anyways, it's been almost a full month since I bought my last one." Ayako said to the young teen.

"Thank you so much Ayako! Oh and Monk-san, don't forget to invite John

and Yasuhara-san! Bye!" Mai said as she left with Ayako.

"Why do I always get stuck with the boring part" the monk sighed.

"So Mai…" Ayako began,"What style of swimsuits do you prefer?"

Ayako and Mai were walking in the mall, window shopping, until they found the right store to look into.

"Well I'm not so sure, I've never had one before, also just like Naru, I'm not so great at swimming so I never needed one."

"What do you mean? You saved Ayami-

chan from drowning on that creepy doll case."

"Yeah, I guess… I think my instincts just overpowered my own thoughts at that moment, which caused me to save her without thinking. Since my parents death, I had no time to have fun like other children my age, because time only allowed me to take care of myself."

"Oh Mai…I'll care of you from now on! Whatever you want, let me spoil you!" Ayako cried as she hugged Mai.

"Mai, Ayako?" A new, but familiar voice said.

They both turned around as they saw a well-known face approaching them.

"Oh Masako! What are you doing here?"

"Well Mai, even I want to have a break at the mall sometimes. Being famous can be exhausting." The medium replied. "And what are you two doing here together?"

"Ayako and I are shopping for bathing-suits. We were invited to go swimming with her and Monk-san."

"We? As in you and Naru?" I guess I can come along as well." Masako said covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"But Nar-"

"I'll see you later then." Masako said not letting Mai say another word.

"Well what Naru doesn't know, won't hurt him." Mai shrugged.

"Although it might hurt you Mai." Ayako joked.

"Even though Naru can be a little cold-hearted, it's not like he would do anything serious."

 **Back in SPR…**

A voice in the back of his head, started to chuckle. " _Gene_ …" Naru thought, " _What did Mai do now? I sense I'm going too have to take half her paycheck this month…_ "

 **Back to the mall…**

Mai felt a chill run down her spine, "Please let my instinct be wrong" she said to herself.

"What was that Mai?" Ayako asked.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself…again." Mai looked around when she found a store that had all kinds of swimwear. As she looked to Ayako she saw that she had also shared the same interest.

As they both walked in, they saw many swimsuits. Looking around Ayako found a plain red bikini which matched her scarlet hair. As Mai looked around she found a plain, but affordable one piece.

"Oh Mai, please tell me you aren't picking that."

"Ayako, it's not the looks that matter, it's the use of it."

"That's a horrible excuse, stop looking for the cheap. I won't allow that to be your first swimsuit. I did say I'll spoil you right?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't-"

"Mai, this is for your own good, you will look your age with a mature swimsuit and not some bland onepiece!" Ayako said as she pinched the bathing-suit. Looking around something caught her eye. She picked it up and brought it towards Mai. "Try this on, it looks your size."

"But-"

"Mai, don't argue with me, you won't win."

"Fine." Mai grabbed the piece and went straight to the fitting room.

As Mai opened the door, Ayako approached her. "Oh Mai… it's so you" Ayako shed a tear, "I've never been more proud of myself than I am now! No that's a lie, but you look amazing"

Mai was wearing a black two piece. On it were these little screaming ghosts, and the whole suit had ruffles.

"Um Ayako, isn't this a little too scandalous? I've never wore anything like this, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh Mai, you'll get used to it! Now let's go buy our swimsuits before Naru changes his mind."

"Oh yeah, all this shopping made me forget we're going to meet the others! I'm sure Naru won't mind us taking so long anyways, we did blackmail him after all."

"No Mai that was actually all you, but let's hurry anyways." Ayako said while rushing out the store.

All the guys excluding Lin who was back at the office, were already by the pool when they got there. Ayako and Mai soon pulled out of their car, while approaching them. As Ayako was already flashing her new swimsuit, Mai still had on her usual attire, along with her suit under it.

"Wow Ayako" Takigawa gaped, "You're trying to fit in with the younger age?"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONK!" Ayako said while shoving him into the pool.

"He saw it coming, but where is Naru?" Mai said while looking around. Suddenly she saw the familiar man lounging on a beach chair. Looking up at him, Mai started to become annoyed. "Are you serious?!"

Naru looked up at her, "Mai what is it now? What is there possibly left for you to complain about?"

Mai started to twitch as he said that, "EXCUSE ME, I'm not the one wearing and all black button up and slacks in a 100 degree weather!!"

"I don't see why that would affect you, but since you're here, why don't you make me some tea and make up for the work you didn't finish."

"WHY YOU!"

In the background everyone just stopped once again to see what they were fighting about this time. "Do they ever stop?" Ayako sighed.

"Wow took the words right out of my mouth" the monk said.

"Anyways, John, I'm glad both you and Yasuhara could come. I'm sure it must of been at short-notice."

"No worries, I'm stoked ya invited me! It's always fun hangin' out with my friends."

Smiling in return, Ayako observed the boy's attire. "By the way, what are you wearing, some type of body suit?"

"Oh ya mean my bathers? As a priest it's a bad sin to show lots of skin. I couldn't accept myself as a holy child of God if i did."

"At least you're still wearing less than Naru, it's almost like he's a vampire."

Looking around at everyone's appearance with a wry face, Bou-san spotted the young, but charismatic boy. "Yasu you are the only normal one around here!" The monk cried.

"Why thank you Takigawa-san, and if I do say so myself, you look sexy in those bathing shorts!" Yasu winked at him.

"OKay, I take back everything I said." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey Mai, did you meet anyone earlier today?" Naru asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"No lord Naru-chan, the only one I serve is you." Mai said the words coming out sarcastically.

"Mai.."

"Yes my lor- I mean Naru?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" As soon as Naru said that, a limo parked by, what came out was his worst nightmare.

"Naru!! What a pleasant surprise" Masako said cheerfully while covering her mouth with her kimono's sleeve.

"Mai, what is she doing here?"

"I mean what are any of us doing here really?" Mai nervously replied.

"You know what I mean. Don't make me take this out of your paycheck" Naru warned

"Well I kinda ran into her earlier with Ayako, and after she heard that you were going swimming with us, she kind of invited herself along?"

Naru groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mai, you had one job, obviously one job too many."

"Narruuu, it's not my fault! She would've figured it out anyways! She is a famous psychic. Plus it's not like you're going to swim."

Masako came closer, "Naru, why aren't you swimming with the others?"

That doesn't concern you Hara-san, it doesn't seem like you're going to be doing much swimming either."

"Oh I guess I'll keep your company than?"

"There's no need for that, Mai is already more than enough."

"Really it seems that Mai has already left for the pool."

Naru looked to the side of him and surely enough he saw Mai running towards everyone else who were swimming." _Nope, definitely taking that out of her monthly wage_." Running of excuses, which he was doing a lot today, he finally gave Masako the liberty of sitting on the chair by him.

Mai was so embarrassed on showing her bathing-suit. "Although" she thought "It seems as if they wouldn't care, If anything I shouldn't be worried either. If Ayako can be proud in her bikini, than so can I!" Finally earning her confidence, Mai stripped of her top, which lead her only wearing the somewhat revealing top. Mai suddenly remembered a very important fact. She realized that she couldn't swim.

As Naru watched everyone in the pool, he noticed Mai slowly walking away from it. Not only that, she was wearing a bikini. As he realized he was staring at her, he averted his eyes back to the pool. He then suddenly saw a ripple in the water. Sensing something was off, he slowly started to approach it. Looking down he saw his reflection. Although as looked more deep into it, he saw that it was smiling.

Mai looked over to where Naru was, she saw him approach the water, while staring deep into it. " _When is Naru not a Narcissist?_ " She sighed inwardly. " I can't believe that he would only approach the pool to look at his reflection!"

As Naru continued to look at his mirrored half, he leaned in more forward to get a better look. Unfortunately he suddenly slipped in a puddle of the pool water, which caused a splash from where his reflection was before.

As Mai continued to watch him, she saw him fall into the pool. "NARU"!!!!" Mai screamed. Reacting quickly, Mai jumped to where Naru fell in. Mid-jump, She once again forgot that she couldn't swim either.

"Is this how I die?" Mai thought. "At least I'll die saving Naru." While falling onto the pools floor, she also fell into unconsciousness.

 _".ai, Mai. Wake up! You aren't dead… yet"_

Slowly opening her eyes Mai, was face to face with the man she attempted to save. "Naru? Is this heaven? I didn't know it would feel so moist."

"No you're still alive, along with me, I wouldn't die so easily."

"But didn't we both drown?"

"Mai… look where we are."

Looking around her, Mai shouted, "Whoa I thought you couldn't swim!"

"I can't, but I could still stand 5ft deep, also you're standing too if you haven't noticed."

"Wow I never know the water was this shallow!" As she looked around again. "Speaking of which how was your accidental swim?

"Surprising even himself, Naru gave her a genuine smile, " It was nice."

Making that too much for her too handle, blood rushed too Mai's face, causing her to look like a tomato.

"Oh, and Mai?"

"Y-yes Naru?"

"I like your swimsuit"

Mai once again fell unconscious.

 **Extra** :

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Takigawa yelled as he held Ayako on his shoulders. On the other side of him Yasuhara was carrying John as well, and the two duos were about to lash out.

Not too far from them a splash could be heard, along with Mai screaming Naru's name.

"Ugh, Can't those two ever get along? It sounds like Mai finally blew up." Ayako said while readying up for the duel in front of her.

"Well Ayako, you know just as well that the day those two get along is the day the world ends. Although maybe Naru would finally recognize his feelings, for Mai if he actually used that genius brains of his."

"It disgusts me how two people obviously in love, are denying their feelings." The miko said while looking down to the monk. Looking right back up at her, a signal in the very back of their brains rung slightly.

"Well they are only children, although they do fight as an old married couple would."

"Yeah, now focus stupid monk, if you drop me, you'll ruin my make-up."

"Can't show your wrinkles old hag?" Takigawa murmured.

"WHY YOU!!!" *THWACK*

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!"

Sigh* "They'll figure it out oneday." Yasu thought hopelessly.

Thank you so much for reading my story! This is the first fanfic I ever created, and it was literally a sudden idea I had while on vacation. You guys are all amazing! Please tell me what you think of my story!


End file.
